


3/Surround Me

by Anoel



Category: Mrs. Fletcher (TV), Professor Marston and the Wonder Women (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Embedded Video, Fanvids, Multi, Partial Nudity, Pechakucha, Threesome - F/F/M, Vexercises, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: Well, you and him and her make three.
Relationships: Eve Fletcher/Amanda Olney/Julian Spitzer, Olive Byrne/Elizabeth Marston/William Marston
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11
Collections: Vexercises!





	3/Surround Me

Title: 3  
Ships: Elizabeth/Olive/Bill (Professor Marston and the Wonder Woman) & Eve/Amanda/Julien (Mrs. Fletcher) (being me, it's tilted towards femslash)  
Music by Neulore.

This vid features two of my favorite threesome scenes ever - I highly recommend watching both sources! (SPOILERS for both)

This is a special kind of vid: a pechakucha or pikachu where you have to use 10 six-second clips, set to one minute of audio. 

If you want to learn more, go here for more info: https://vexercises.dreamwidth.org/.

As part of the pechakucha, I used the same video from above but swapped out the audio track.

Song: Surround Me by Léon


End file.
